Necromantia
by trekqueen
Summary: Two guardians of a summoner start out on a pilgrimage not knowing what to expect in their futures to come. One is a seasoned, legendary hero and the other is finding her way through a life of struggle. Yet, Auron and Lulu both walk the same path.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Final Fantasy game worlds and will not make any financial gain from what I write. It is all for my own insane self-indulgence.

Author's Note: This is my second story of the AuronxLu pairing but more of a starting point rather than after the fact, like my story _No Regrets_. The title is the latin word _necromantia_ (from the root Greek work _nekromantia_) meaning the "divination of the dead." As for the plot and essence of this story, I appreciate and welcome any mature, constructive criticism you may have for me. I have a couple projects/stories in progress right now so I am not sure how quickly I will update this story. I'm probably one of the most anal retentive people on the planet with the way I organize and plan things (want to see the database I made for my wedding?) so this story came as a weird fluke amidst my well planned timeline of fanfiction writing and updating. However, I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

**Prologue**

_So it begins_, he thought to himself.

Crowds of panicked people rushed past him in a crazed chaos as they struggled to get away from the dangerous fiends that had been loosed in the blitzball stadium. Like a statue he stood, unmoving and unflinching even as the giant reptile monster turned its gaze upon him with fiery, yellow eyes and a heart-stopping roar bellowed past its razor-sharp teeth. Purposefully and almost gracefully he stepped back, positioning himself in front of the creature as it also readied an assault for its confronter. Tossing aside his long sleeve and shifting his stance, he let his arm stretch out with a clenched fist as the chiseled muscles from past training and battles went taut beneath his tanned skin of travel weary years.

The monster roared again in indignation, unfazed by this man standing before him. Glancing over the rim of his glasses with his good eye, his sharp stare would have daunted lesser men but this was no mere mortal before him. The heavy sword hefted upon his shoulder was hardly noticeable to him as he awaited the fiend's first move, the massive blade was an extension of his own body and never tired his grip or hold on it.

The creature finally moved toward him, its pace picking up quickly as it shortened the distance between them. With hardly any exertion, his steel slashed through the body of the fiend with an injurious cut and before the monster could react, other than roar in pain, another swift blow came finishing the fiend's short-lived attack. Resting his weapon back on his shoulder once more, he sought out the other devilry that had invaded the sports arena.

* * *

The battles of clearing the fiends out of the stadium had given Auron a rush, an almost cleansing sensation renewing his nerves and limbs. It seemed like it was almost yesterday that he had been out with Lord Braska and Jecht on the pilgrimage but yet it also felt to him like decades had passed since the fateful days he had spent with his companions. He wondered to himself how a thing like a memory could be so picture-clear but also faint as it faded into the history of his experiences. 

Not stifling a chuckle, Auron smirked as a glare came his way over the shoulder of the blond youth walking before him. Tidus had been glad to have finally found him at Luca Stadium, someone he recognized in the sea of unknown faces and unfamiliar places he had visited thus far. That delight quickly manifested into annoyance and misplaced confusion as Tidus yelled at Auron for having abandoned him with hardly an explanation after seeing the destruction of Zanarkand before his very eyes at the hand of Sin.

Auron could not blame him but yet his words of reason and sense seemed to get Tidus into a thoughtful mode, which always made the young man a little more confused as he tried to mull more over in his mind. At least Auron finally was starting his task that he had promised to both Braska and Jecht to take care of and finish. That was the important thing to do and his purpose from then onward.

Squinting his good eye, Auron could see up ahead the figures of Yuna and her other friends on her pilgrimage. All of them were so young and setting out on a journey that would mean certain death. Yet he had been the same when he decided to join Braska; however, to aid Lady Yuna to do the same as her father, Braska, in defeating Sin seemed distressing for one so young but Auron knew she had the resolve and stubbornness of her father in seeing a duty through to the finish, no matter what the consequences were.

As they neared, he saw them all glance up in his and Tidus' direction. The shocked looks he had expected once they recognized him but Auron had not anticipated his own surprise at finding a pair of eyes, as powerful as the crimson-red glow they emanated, watch him knowingly and ostensibly at ease to peruse his form as he came closer. She seemed familiar to him like one would feel upon seeing an old acquaintance or friend but he knew they had never met previously. She was not much older than Yuna but Auron could sense experience and an unseen knowledge in her that came from one who had seen much and bore heavy burdens. She was the unspoken leader of the group of guardians who knew what to at least expect on the journey, even the unforeseen. She was the adult of them all in mind, spirit, and body underneath the dark exterior she presented, a warning for all to keep their distance but he also felt a little intrigued by the mystery of her allure. Indeed, unexpected.

* * *

"We hope to make good time across the Highroad and the Thunder Plains since we do not expect much trouble there," she explained to Auron. "That way Yuna can have a moment to relax at the temples if she needs it but also keep a flexibility for travel time if we are… distracted." 

_Lulu_, he let the name drip off his tongue in his mind once more. Auron's assessment from a distance had been quite accurate thus far from the conversation he had been having with the black-haired sorceress. After the typical greetings, pleasantries, and official guardian joining duties, Auron had sought out information on the itinerary of the pilgrimage from the one he knew full well would be knowledgeable of such things. He could see Tidus just on the other side of Lulu talking with Yuna, keeping themselves busy as adolescents their age typically would be expected to do.

Auron's gaze switched back to the one before him as she continued on what else she had planned for on the pilgrimage. He knew it was not just a conversation, she was sizing him up and he could tell from the way her irises roved his form like she was searching but once Auron thought he had caught her red-handed, she flicked up her dark eyelashes just in time so that it seemed nothing had been out of place or strange. He glanced away again, noticing Wakka on the other side of the open area, stretching his muscles so that he would not be sore later on down the road, possibly costing a battle if he were not in the best shape. Kimahri also stood a good distance away, mostly watching Yuna closely so that nothing would bring harm to her.

_A good troop_, he thought as Lu perked an eyebrow almost as if she had heard his conclusion as well. _I must be cautious with this one._

Seeing that Lulu could be curious and inquisitive to a fault, Auron knew he had to be careful as to not let his secret be known or become too obvious. If anyone were to discover it, he knew it would be her but would she confront him with the truth she has realized or simply keep it to herself? _All in good time_, he assured himself.


	2. Guardian Etiquette

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Final Fantasy game worlds and will not make any financial gain from what I write. It is all for my own insane self-indulgence.

**Chapter One: Guardian Etiquette**

"Wakka, go long!" Tidus yelled.

"Throw it now, ya?" the Besaid native called out as he ran backwards ahead of the Zanarkand blitzball player.

Lulu sighed to herself as she watched the two in front of her. The Mi'ihen Highroad spread out before her; flat lands as far as she could see with a few hills marking the landscape. The place seemed peaceful but it had a deceiving nature underneath the serene façade. Wakka still was in his blitzball mentality after playing in the tournament so she could not fault him for playing around with Tidus. Although, she hoped she need not remind him that he sought to stay true to his promise of being a more faithful guardian. Especially this time.

The blue ball flew through the air as Tidus threw it up. Doing an acrobatic flip in the air, Tidus made a well-placed kick to send the ball hurtling toward Wakka further up ahead. The orange-haired guardian jumped up and retrieved the ball easily with a triumphant grin. Yuna clapped happily by Tidus' side as he beamed in her direction, his chin held up and his hands on his hips.

"Stop showing off, ya?" Wakka yelled back at him. "I didn't see none a'that at the tournament."

"That was serious and this isn't," Tidus said waving a hand in the air at his explanation, and then realized he made a mistake. "Well, you know what I mean. This pilgrimage is serious but we can still have fun, right?"

"Right!" Yuna said in agreement. "Come on, Wakka. Why don't you do something like his kick?"

"Aww," Wakka said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I could."

Lu shook her head as she followed onward, the three goofing off before her did bring a little warmth to her heart. Though, the purpose of the pilgrimage still weighed heavily in her mind and very much so in Yuna's as well, she assumed. Yet, the young summoner was still able to keep her happy mien. _She's unique in that way_, Lu thought to herself, _she will not let it overwhelm her while it may break others_.

"Hmph, kids," came a gruff voice suddenly beside her.

Glancing to her side, Lu found the heroic, legendary guardian walking at the same stride as she while also watching the scene before them. She peered at him through the corner of her eye, not quite looking at him but still stealing a glance. Auron had been an interesting addition to the team of guardians and one she welcomed willingly once Yuna had accepted his offer to become one of her protectors. They had spoken for a while but not at length and Lu wondered if Auron had seen through her attempt to learn him.

Auron may not have realized it but Lu had been a mere pre-teen the day he had arrived in Besaid ten years before with Lord Braska at the start of the High Summoner's pilgrimage. Being an orphan cared for by the temple, she had been spending time in one of the enclaves when the guardians and summoner had come. She had hid herself behind one of the statues, watching as they conferred with the monks before heading into the Cloister of Trials and reaching the aeon. Always the inquisitive one, Lu studied them from afar keeping every memory locked in her mind.

The summoners and guardians were important to her because she knew that one of the traveling groups that passed through their temple would be the one to defeat Sin and bring the Calm. She wanted to see the faces of those who would bring comfort and safety to the people and destroy the one who had taken those most dear to her when she was but a young child. Auron had been strong and proud, very disciplined in his demeanor as was the way for the warrior monks he had once been a member of before joining Braska's pilgrimage. His eyes told the story, Lu knew. She learned early how to read one's soul through their eyes and in Auron she could see he was determined and set on his path. His vigor and hard-set features told her he would be the one beside the summoner who would defeat Sin. She would not forget that face or the fire in his eyes.

Suddenly, there he was again in front of her offering his services to _her_ summoner. If this was not a good omen, Lu did not know what could be otherwise. Though, she found herself troubled when she contemplated him anew ten years later as they stood face to face in Kilika. Auron had aged as anyone would over the course of a decade and he still held the same discipline and strength she had remembered, but time seemed to have taken its toll. His once well-groomed, dark-brown hair was now growing gray and white at his temples and was slightly more untamed than his youthful years. His visage was also marred, one eye shut with the jagged scar that ran down the length of his face. His bearing had become less strict but he still carried an air of seriousness around him as though the weight of the world were on his shoulders.

Lu could not help but let herself search him with her gaze each time he crossed her path. She wanted to know him and understand the change even if it meant she would have to glean it from little telltale signs he gave without acknowledgement. What she wanted to know the most was whether this journey would have the same impact on her as it did for him.

"I suppose it doesn't hurt to let them play for a while before the reality of the pilgrimage impacts them," she answered in response to his short comment about the three ahead of them.

"Perhaps," he answered stoically. "Though, I would prefer they kept a better watch out for fiends. This road is not devoid of the creatures."

"Of course," she agreed, her eyelashes darting upward as she took in another cursory interest in his form. "Though, I believe Kimahri has that covered."

Lu saw his good eye glance over his sunglasses to where the Ronso guardian stalked in the nearby grasses at the edge of the road. Auron hefted his sword onto his shoulder in a better position before turning his gaze to the road in front of them again.

"I don't doubt his abilities but one guardian cannot do all the work," he said.

"Then what of the summoners with only one guardian?" she asked pointedly, attempting to strike up a conversation despite both of them being typically aloof with others yet not so much with each other as if there was an unspoken understanding. "Is it unwise for them to not have more?"

"I did not mean it that way," he said, a slight crossness in his voice. "A summoner puts his or her trust in those who are guardians to them. Be it one or twenty, they all should do as they have sworn in their oath."

"I agree," Lu replied.

"Then I do not need to remind you or the others of that unfortunate slip-up in guardian duties," Auron said.

Lu thought she could almost detect a hint of amusement in his voice but it was like a strand of spider web dancing on the wind, barely visible as an image that quickly disappears almost as soon as one notices it.

"As long as we don't give you reason to remind us," she answered, letting her own personal way of amusement show through the tone of her voice. "Otherwise, go on ahead if we deserve it."

"Gladly," he said, accompanying his usual smirk.

_Little steps at first_, Lu thought to herself as she realized she might be getting to know the man behind the legend.

"I will make no excuses for that error but you also must realize Yuna is like family to me and Wakka. We will not let anything terrible happen to her," she added. "I think it is also a guardian's duty to remain loyal to what is required of a friend."

Lu felt his dark eye land upon her as she kept her own staring straight ahead on the road. She could feel him studying her much the same as she had during their conversation earlier.

"It is something one cannot avoid becoming along a journey such as this," he answered after a short silence. "That can also become a difficulty later on."

Opening her mouth to respond, Lu stopped as she heard a familiar howl. From the opposite side of the road Kimahri was patrolling, a Fang wolf pounced from the high grasses and came between the two conversing guardians and the three ahead of them. Without needing a prompt, both Tidus and Wakka were ready with weapons in hand and taking a defensive posture in front of Yuna. Kimahri soon joined the other guardians around the summoner but the wolf was not alone. A chattering and heavy clomping noise caught their attention as a Raldo rumbled towards Lu and Auron from behind. Auron steadied his sword as he went to dispatch it quickly. The pyre flies from the deceased, armored monster floated from its diminished body.

Having changed his direction, Auron did not catch sight of the White Element that suddenly materialized next to him as he had finished off the Raldo. He caught a glimpse of the rotating creature but it immediately exploded into flames. As the fire burst forth, he held up his arm in protection as he felt the intense heat grow then diminish. Looking behind him, Auron found the outstretched fingers of the black mage pointing toward the place the magic fiend had once floated.

"Good aim," he mumbled as he walked past her.

Blowing a little air over her still warm fingertips, Lu followed him toward the others who also had victory over their ambushers. _Fighting alongside the legendary guardian, Sir Auron_, she thought to herself, _this should prove an interesting journey._

_

* * *

_

The Travel Inn on the Mi'ihen Highroad was quiet after nightfall since not that many traversed the road in the dark of night with unseen dangers lurking. The lamplights were dim and barely a glow lighted the main lobby where shadows danced across the walls and shelves of items. Auron sat back in the chair he lounged in as the night carried on. The other guardians occupied all the rooms but he did not mind resting in the front area of the inn. If anything were to happen, he wanted to be ready and on his feet immediately.

Hardly expecting anyone to be up and about due to the late hour, other than the innkeeper, Auron was surprised to see the growing shape of a silhouette coming from the hallway leading to the rooms in the back. The slight jingling of metal signaled to him who passed otherwise silently through the building. Lu caught sight of him once she entered the room, the shadows and light playing off her pale skin with a yellowish glow. She knew he was not feigning sleep or even attempting to hide, Auron was simply there with no other purpose or reason but to rest.

"I did not expect anyone out here," she said quietly, keeping her voice low.

"Where are you going?" he asked, not acknowledging her first comment.

She shook her head with a deep sigh before turning her crimson gaze back on him.

"Nowhere worth mentioning," Lu answered.

"I see," he said, his voice deeply resounding as he tried to keep his volume low. "Looking for trouble, then."

Her eyes flashed at him, "Why would you think that?"

"Why not?" Auron replied. "You prefer to continuously practice your skills."

"And you would probably join me," she countered, getting a grunt of a chuckle from him in response. "Didn't you say you wished to rest here?"

"I am," Auron said without moving or shifting from his spot in the cushioned chair, even after she settled in the seat across from him. "I am on watch for now so that Kimahri could sleep."

"And ready to travel again once the morning comes," Lu replied, then paused a moment.

"Why do you hesitate?" he asked.

"With what?" Lu asked curiously, wondering if she was that obvious to Auron.

"Your question," he answered, his brown eye hidden behind his darkened sunglasses and the shadows draped across his scarred face.

"What makes you think I had one?" she asked, trying to still figure him out and how he had observed so much in the little time she had spent in the room with him.

Auron shifted in his seat, pulling himself forward and leaning an elbow on the chair's arm. Lu raised a curious eyebrow as she watched him push his glasses further down his nose so that she could see a little light reflecting off his one good eye.

"Both of us can play games with each other," he said gruffly. "But that will get us nowhere."

"Have you always been so to the point?" she questioned.

"Sometimes," Auron replied simply but did not divulge more than he cared to give. "Have you always made it a habit to ask manipulated questions to mask your deeper purpose?"

Lu narrowed her eyes at him and her brow furrowed. If his words had come from any other man, he would have regretted uttering them. However, Lu could see Auron was challenging her just as much as she had been doing during their discussion earlier in the day. The fact that the comment came from Sir Auron only enticed her more and came across closer to being a compliment. _No more games_, she thought to herself, _we can be candid with each other._

"There are many questions," she began. "Though, I suppose you already know them having been aware of my intentions."

"Perhaps, but you seemed to be having fun in the game," he countered.

Auron seemed to smirk when Lu let a soft chuckle slip past her lips, the first he had heard from her.

"That proves it then," Lu decided out-loud. "You have changed much in ten years. You did not seem the type to have 'fun' back then."

The very subtle glint of surprise in his eye was not missed by the black mage, but the rough, outer-shell was back in place within moments.

"Am I mistaken in thinking we did not meet before?" Auron asked.

"No," she shook her head slightly. "But I did see you with Lord Braska and Sir Jecht in the Temple of Besaid."

Auron nodded slowly, "And what did you see, that day?"

"The one who would help defeat Sin," Lu said.

Regarding Lu silently after her answer, Auron leaned back in the chair again to the position he had been in upon her entrance into the room.

"That is the first time I've had that response," he said, no emotion lining his voice and causing curiosity for Lu as to what went through his mind at first. "You never did ask me your question."

"Ever mindful," she said with a sigh as she stood and walked toward him purposefully, looking down at him. "That day when I asked why the great Sir Auron wished to be Guardian to _my_ Summoner: why did you take my curiosity as refusal? It is not everyday a Guardian of a High Summoner returns for a second battle."

"Have you ever had anyone inquire as to why you became a Guardian?" Auron asked.

"What does it matter?" she answered, her crimson irises darkening.

"Why would one ask another why he gives his loyalty freely when it is in the name of the same cause?" he queried, pausing to see if she understood before speaking again. "Satisfied?"

"Hardly," she said, a slight mimic of his smirk on her face as she turned to leave the room, heading back to her quarters for the night.


	3. Nemesis

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Final Fantasy game worlds and will not make any financial gain from what I write. It is all for my own insane self-indulgence.

Author's Note: I'm glad people are enjoying the story thus far! I have lots more to come. :)

**Chapter Two: Nemesis**

"It's a quiet morning."

"Yes," Auron agreed as they stood outside the Travel Agency on the Mi'ihen Highroad. "A calming silence."

"Besides the Aeon battle Yuna had with Lady Belgemine," Lu added. "We haven't been waylaid much."

"We certainly do not need too many distractions," Auron said. "Though, testing Yuna's strength and connection with the Aeons are worth the time spent."

"Whatever will help prepare her for that day," Lu agreed, then turned her gaze to the inn lobby. "Is everyone awake yet?"

"Not quite," the swordsman answered.

Lu nodded, knowing she was much the early riser and that both Wakka and Tidus more than likely required more rest to recuperate after the tournament and long walk on the Highroad in the same day.

"We are far enough along the Highroad that we should get to Djose Temple by this late afternoon," Lu said.

She had noticed how she was lately telling Auron their travel plans since he had arrived. Mostly it was Lu's own way of reminding herself of the plotted path she and Yuna had devised before the start of the pilgrimage. Though, Lu also wondered if Auron might inform her of any ideas, changes, or warnings. He certainly was well acquainted with the temples and places in Spira without needing a reminder. Yet, he seemed to also be sincerely interested in what she had to say.

"A good estimate," Auron said. "However, I have a feeling the strange tranquility we have noticed will not last long."

"There is always something that can get in the way," Lu added.

"The 'operation' we've been hearing about from the Crusaders might be problematic," Auron said, looking into the distance. "We must not let it distract us, though."

"We will have to keep an eye on Wakka then," Lu responded. "He is still worked up about their usage of machina."

"It will have to be a test of his convictions," he answered. "A first of many we will all face before we reach Zanarkand."

"Very true," Lu said, almost too quietly that it caught Auron's attention.

A scream ripped through the still air of the quiet morning, jarring them both into their self-trained readiness that came with being a guardian. The scream was followed quickly with a yell for help for the chocobos. Lu knew immediately it had to be the large fiend they had been warned about. Turning to Auron, she found he had disappeared. However, a moment later he stepped out of the inn with the others.

"To the chocobo corral!" she told them.

The feeling of the ground shaking and rumbling meant they did not have far to go. A frenzy of commotion ensued as several chocobos ran past them, forcing Lu to dodge one of the large birds in an effort to avoid being trampled. A roar caught their attention and looking to the roof of the inn, they caught sight of the huge fiend.

Lu took a defensive posture and noted the others had as well; although, Yuna was kept on the back to keep her furthest from danger. Lu watched as the fiend jumped down to meet them, causing Auron and Wakka to scurry quickly to a safer position. The monster was bigger than the typical fiends they dealt with but that was expected considering the gaping mouth of razor-sharp teeth big enough to swallow a chocobo whole. It roared in pain a moment later as the chocobo it held bit into the fiend's hand. Fleeing its predator, the yellow bird hurried past them.

Checking the other guardians and their positions, Auron glanced around their surroundings to see if anything else could be of use to them. It was then he saw the cliff behind the creature but also realized there was another precipice behind them as well. _I told him it would mean trouble_, Auron thought to himself, _just like Jecht_.

Unexpectedly Auron noticed Lu look his way and found their eyes meet. The air around her was alive as she focused and channeled her strongest powers and energies to cast upon the vile creature. The twinkle in her eye said everything he needed to know before she turned her sight back to the fiend. An inferno erupted around the creature as Lu stretched out her arm, bringing an assault upon her enemy with her black magic. Following in the wake of the fire, Auron ran forward to strike a brutal blow to the main torso but was blocked by the massive arm of the monster.

"Hmph!" he grunted but dodged out of the way as the fiend tried to slam him with its huge fist.

Rallying behind Auron, Tidus flung himself into the battle with several hard hits to its other arm as Wakka and Kimahri tried to strike and pierce places left vulnerable. Overwhelmed by the beating, the fiend tumbled backward onto its back and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Now, hit it hard so we can push it back!" yelled Lulu to everyone around her.

Auron knew she had recognized the same opportunity as he did of sending the fiend to its death at the bottom of the precipice. Taking another chance to attack the fiend in its weak moment, Auron charged forward with an unstoppable assault on the creature unable to defend itself. Hearing a short gasp of pain, he turned to find Lu doubled-over as a hail of snow enveloped her after being cast by the fiend, but it was only for a moment. Her annoyance at being hit with the same black magic flared in her eyes as she quickly recovered from her hit. Fire burned outward from her hands roasting and tearing at the flesh of the monster that dared injure her.

It was on its feet again with a slight rocking motion and it was not happy with the guardians and summoner getting in the way of its meal. It took a swipe at Auron with its large fist but it only grazed him, knocking him over to the ground. However, Tidus was not as quick and got the last brunt of the blow. Yuna, with worry and concern written across her face, ran to her fallen comrade to perform her healing magic to bring Tidus' strength back. Sounds of ice shattering brought Auron's attention back as Lu was showered with another blizzard of ice and snow, taking her to her knees. It did not stop her from sending another volley of blazing heat upon the creature, but it was taking her a longer time to stand once more.

"Yuna!" Lu yelled to the summoner as she stood. "You must stay back! You can still cast from a distance!"

The swordsman knew that Lu did not see the fist of the creature coming at her as she kept her attention on keeping Yuna out of danger. Without time for a warning, Auron hastened toward the black mage knowing that the blow could possibly hurt her a great deal more than it did to himself or Tidus, who only got a portion of the lasting swing. Here, Lu would get the full impact if she did not get out of the way. Her eyes went wide for a moment as she finally saw the limb flying her way but felt the breath knocked out of her as she fell to the ground, a familiar red coat fighter taking her downward as the fiend missed them with barely a half meter of air between them.

The former warrior monk wasted no time as he raised himself again to face the monster. Lu pulled out a glass vial from her sleeve and quickly drank the liquid inside, feeling the potion's power returning her health and energy. Turning around, she found Yuna had helped Tidus to return to the fight and they all once again were ready to bring their full might against the fiend.

Flames erupted around the creature again, fire and brimstone eating away at its skin. Stumbling incoherently and confused, the monster dropped its guard letting a barrage of hits and stabs from the entourage continue unabated. It took a step back to move away from its enemies but it was too far. Feeling itself fall, the fiend clawed at the air as the ground at the edge of the cliff crumbled, unable to hold its massive weight. Auron nodded at the others as they danced and jumped in triumph but a steely glare met him when he looked to Lu. There was no time to question Lu about her irritation towards him as the crowd of people from inside the inn converged on where they stood, congratulating them on a job well done.

* * *

"How do you ride one of these things?" Tidus asked as Wakka hefted him into the saddle of a chocobo.

"Hold on and steer it with the reins," Wakka told him. "Not too hard, ya?"

"Why aren't any of you doing this?" Tidus questioned from high above. "Does it always have to be me trying things out?"

"We've all done it before," Wakka said with a shrug and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, get going!"

With a slap on its hindquarters from Wakka, the chocobo took off at a quick run with Tidus holding on for dear life. His yells were echoing off the cliffs and across the valleys below as Yuna and Wakka chased after him. Kimahri ran not far behind, not wanting to let Yuna out of his sight.

Auron followed but at his own, slower pace taking his time as they passed over a bridge to the lower fields of the Mi'ihen Highroad. Lulu walked ahead of him at a steady walk but it seemed more like heavy-footed to Auron. He had noticed her displeasure at the end of the battle with the chocobo fiend but was not certain what she could be troubled about. Lu's annoyance was directed solely at him and it struck him strange that she would be in such a state after a victory. However, as Lu turned to face him with her dark gaze upon him, Auron knew he was about to find out. Stopping in front of Lu where she had halted in the path, Auron contemplated her but did not let her know that he had realized anything was wrong.

"That was not a smart move back there," Lu told him, her voice as cold as a blizzard breeze from one of her spells. "You could have gotten us both killed."

His boisterous laugh came unexpectedly to Lu, but she stood her ground.

"You're welcome," Auron said with amusement. "A badly injured guardian or the loss of one is not what Yuna needs at the beginning of her pilgrimage. What I did was to avoid that."

"I don't need anyone to be a hero for me," she said unemotionally.

"Who said I was?" he asked pointedly.

"Let me fight my battles," she said quietly and in a tone that denoted it was the end of the conversation and she said all that she needed to say.

"I see," Auron said and followed her down the path of the Highroad.

_Lulu's quotes are from the game script of Final Fantasy X._


	4. Relationships

Disclaimer: I own nothing of FFX and make no financial gain from this work.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

**Chapter Four: Relationships**

Auron did not give much of a second thought to the short confrontation he had with Lulu earlier on the road. However, he had noticed a change in her demeanor as they came closer to Mushroom Rock Road. Her arms, which she occasionally had crossed in front of her, seemed to be more tightly wrapped than usual. Lu's manner had not changed from what he had come to assume was typical but Auron sensed a tenseness in the air around her. It was somewhat similar to what he felt when Lu had drawn energy from her environment at the beginning of their battle with the chocobo fiend. Yet, this sensation was different.

Auron had learned that when Lu had nothing to say, she would remain quiet. He had gleaned that quickly about her, but there appeared to be an underlying reason this time for her silence. Auron knew he was similar in how he conversed with others, which helped him observe the traits in others through mannerisms and actions. It was hard at times to read Lu well, but Auron realized she was a little less obscure than he expected.

"…This mission, Operation Mi'ihen, is a Crusader – Al-Bhed joint mission. We Crusaders lure Sin in, and the Al-Bhed strike it down."

The crusader soldier continued on about some of the mission's details as Tidus and Yuna asked questions. Wakka listened in on the conversation with a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. Lu, on the other hand, had distanced herself from the group to watch from afar. Her gaze was an observant one and primarily focused on Wakka, possibly waiting for a reaction or outburst from him. Whatever was weighing heavily on her mind obviously had to do with Wakka. Her stare was concealed as the group turned away from the gate after being told once again they could not pass.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna."

Auron stepped aside as Maester Seymour approached Yuna. Auron watched with a hint of surprise as the Maester gave permission for Yuna to pass through the barricade. It was still strange to wonder what connections the half-Guado, half-human Maester of Yevon had with an operation consisting of Al-Bhed and excommunicated Crusaders. Auron also did not miss the curious but knowing gaze from Seymour as he stepped up to him. The swordsman could see the realization in his eyes as Seymour perked a blue eyebrow upward. _He knows._

The only other one who might have an inkling was Kimahri, but the Ronso was as silent as ever and Auron would thank him for that someday when he had the chance. Kimahri possibly understood Auron's reasons for not saying it or simply respected his privacy on the matter. Auron owed him for fulfilling a dead man's final request. The Ronso had come a long way from the uncertain yet caring teenager who had been by Auron's side in his final hours. Auron was not sure if Kimahri knew that it was futile or too late to find help for Auron medical help but he would not let the guardian be forgotten to die lonely and cold on an angry mountain. Despite the fact Auron might die on the trek, Kimahri still carried him down Mount Gagazet, struggling against the blizzard winds and finally across the hot plains of the Calm Lands, until he reached the Al-Bhed inn. After being assured that Auron would be taken care of, be it if he were to die or live, did the Ronso let go. They both were of the honorable fallen to the last breath.

Hesitantly at first, Auron followed next to Yuna as she led them all onward along the road. He did not wish to let his truth be known so soon and did not want to change the course of Yuna's pilgrimage when there was so much for her to still learn before coming to the end. They would learn Yevon's truths in Zanarkand and likely along with his own. This group of youngsters, mere kids to Auron, had to see what the pilgrimage of a Summoner meant and how it could change someone before they learned about him. He did not want them to make the same mistakes. Seymour would be an obstacle, the legendary guardian knew that for certain, and they would have to walk carefully the rest of the pilgrimage to avoid distractions.

They all had their own in some ways and would have to deal with them. Tidus was on edge as always, possibly mulling over the knowledge Auron had given him in Luca concerning Jecht. Kimahri had his Ronso issues but kept them to himself; thus, in Auron's opinion, setting an example for the others to follow suit in order to avoid the disruptions that could come. Wakka, as Lulu had predicted in the conversation she had with Auron, was struggling with his religion inwardly by the frustration and lines covering his face as he voiced his concerns to Seymour. Lulu was quiet but appeared contemplative at the same time. Yuna, strong like her father, was keeping them all together with her smile and hope.

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor," Seymour suddenly turned to Auron. "I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

_The trouble begins with him_, Auron grimaced.

"I've got nothing to say about it."

"I… see."

Despite feeling the questioning and confusing stares on his back from the others and hearing Seymour's supercilious response to him for catching him off-guard, Auron swept away past them on the road. He let his gaze roam over the sea before him, letting the cool spray in the air and the breeze ruffling his hair ease his mind and the slight panic that had crept up inside. He would not let Seymour get to him or expose him too quickly. Auron did not want to play his games of words and false esteem. There was much more to worry about currently. Jecht would be there soon.

After a few minutes, Auron heard Seymour depart behind him. Turning, he saw Yuna's gaze upon him but she only smiled, in that way that could make the most agitated and angered person feel harmonious. She asked no questions but simply nodded to let Auron know she was ready to continue. He nodded in return and stepped up in line with the others as they went onward. After some directions from the Chocobo Knights, they made their way toward the Command Center where Seymour wished for them to join him.

"Ow!" Tidus suddenly yelled from the back, causing all of the guardians to turn to him.

A raptor had jumped out of the outcroppings and surprised the young man who flailed at it with his inexperience but managed through luck to strike a few blows at the creature. At the same time, a Gandarewa flew down from a nearby peak and zapped a thunder bolt at Wakka who withered in pain. Lulu quickly attacked with a Watera attack, the water column engulfing the raptor as it collapsed into pyreflies. Wakka, recovering quickly from his zap, heaved his blitzball at the flying creature, knocking it to the ground.

"Woah, where'd dat come from?" Wakka said in astonishment to Lulu.

She shrugged about the spell she had been working on during the last leg of their trip on the Mi'ihen Highroad.

"I've been practicing."

"Haha! That was great, Lu," the blitzer laughed as he pulled out a potion to drink. "Gotta show us dat again sometime!"

"When the time comes," she said and began walking forward again.

"Thanks, Lulu," Tidus said, a little weary but trying to sound tough. "But I had him! Just a couple more hits."

"You didn't have a hit left in you. We're a team, don't try to do everything yourself and maybe you'll learn something," Auron stepped up. "Yuna, save your magic, we'll need it for later."

Auron tossed a potion Tidus' way and he caught it, watching the older guardian walk behind him to make sure no other fiends were following them.

"Grouchy jerk," Tidus mumbled under his breath as he downed the potion from the glass vial.

"Let's go," Auron said coming back and ignoring Tidus' comment.

The way was hardly clear and a few more fiends stepped in their path but they managed to dispatch the monsters quickly. Finally reaching the cliff-side near the Command Center, they saw two figures talking to each other.

"Why only you, sir? I want to fight, too!"

_So eager to go to battle yet so naïve as to what awaits him_, Auron thought to himself. He could not help but stifle a sigh as Tidus tried to back up the young Besaid native who had run off in frustration. _Gatta may deserve better but is he ready for death?_ _Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka all know these Crusaders from Besaid, but would they be able to face their deaths today? Is Gatta ready for that possibility as well?_

"It's about your brother."

Auron's attention was piqued as he noticed Luzzu step up to say more to Wakka and Lu intervened. She was a protector, especially to Yuna, but now she tried to shield Wakka, a most unlikely person for her to be screening. Now Auron understood why Lu had seemed distracted and unsettled. She quickly hid the pain in her eyes as Wakka looked to her for confirmation about knowing Chappu's fate and decisions. Auron saw the grief then as she dropped her head that she usually held high and proud in defiance to evil and pain. _She had loved…and lost_, he realized.

All that was happening needed to be said and Auron did not step in as Wakka's anger and torment over the sticky religious matters finally boiled over. He let Tidus hold back his friend as Wakka struggled to get one more punch in on Luzzu. _It would not change anything, it will not bring him back._ Auron was aware that Lu stepped away from them and was closer to his side. No longer were the eyes of the group on her now that Wakka had caused a scene. Auron noticed out of the corner of his eye that her façade faltered for the merest of a moment. She lowered her head again as Wakka reminded everyone of her now dead lover and how he had meant to marry her but never got that chance.

"It is all right," he whispered to her quietly.

Glancing to meet his eyes, Lulu pursed her lips together as if wanting to say more but unsure as to how to phrase it. Instead she gave a thankful nod before turning back to the others before them. Rubbing his face, Luzzu stood up to face them all despite knowing his fault in the past.

"Chappu also said to me... That being with your girl is good..." he began. "But keeping Sin far away from her is better."

Auron could not help but feel his fellow guardians' pain. The constant reminder of death that came with Sin should not be a burden carried by all those so young. These years were meant to be the best of their lives but all they focused on was ridding the world of Sin and possibly losing their lives at the same time. Auron knew he was much the same way when he was their age and paid dearly for that. The others would lose whatever innocence they have left once they reached Zanarkand, even dear Yuna. He only hoped they could be strong through it all. Even at that moment as Auron watched Yuna try to stop Luzzu from leaving for duty, he felt a pang of bitter memories wash through him.

"Let him go. The man has already chosen his path… As you did when you became a summoner."

Yuna dropped her head and let him go but Auron did not miss Lu's glance in his direction as she seemed to search his meaning.

* * *

The haze of dust and fog hung in the air tellingly of the aftermath that lay upon the shores of Mushroom Rock Road. Yet, the haze blanketed the coast, hiding the devastation from those who had yet to discover the carnage of Sin's latest bloodbath. Auron made his way down the path from the cliffs to the shore. He would wait there until Tidus returned. The swordsman had seen the blond youth run into the surf, flailing against the waves of his anger and hatred. _There is much for him to learn and realize still_, Auron thought.

Coming to the dunes, Auron walked out further as his boots sank heavily into the sand. What was left of Operation Mi'ihen lay strewn and ruined before him, becoming visible gradually out of the fog like a ghastly premonition or dream. The bodies of the dead lay quietly and still while pyreflies hovered above them. Many of those who had survived had already been carried away to be tended to by healers and monks who had remained nearby. However, the recognizable movement of a cloudy figure in the mist bowing in prayer to Yevon caught his attention as he moved down the beach.

The elegant form of Lulu, standing straight and tall like a stone statue, surveyed everything around her with her back to Auron. As he came closer, Auron recognized the broken and battered body of Luzzu crumpled on the ground. Lifeless and unmoving like everything else on the beach, Luzzu's form gave no sign or showing of the lively Crusader they had spoken to only a couple hours earlier. Yet, the only thing alive on that strand gifted the empty shell of a once strong man with a prayer and unsaid eulogy.

"I cannot help but think of him when I look at Luzzu now," Lu said to Auron as she heard him walk up behind her. "That they both met the same fate on this same beach."

Auron said nothing but brought his gaze to Lulu's face as she turned to him. For only a moment he saw a flicker of emotion, the same he saw during the earlier confrontation with Luzzu and Wakka. The cold exterior was back once more as was her mask, crimson eyes calling out for answers and comfort that would not come.

"Luzzu is not Chappu," he said simply.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "So much today keeps bringing me back to him."

"To his death," Auron stated then continued as she looked at him questioningly. "Think not of his death but how you remember him. That he did it for you."

"'The man has already chosen his path'," Lu said, repeating his earlier words to Yuna, as Auron nodded solemnly. "Tell me, Sir Auron, does it come easier with time?"

"Death never does," he said without a frown but stepped closer to her, placing a gloved hand on her bare shoulder, something that made her turn a curious eye upon his own at the unexpected gesture. "But if we do not remember what they have done and died for, then we lose the meaning of why we are here."

Nodding, she said, "I understand."

Auron watched as Lu kneeled beside Luzzu and placed his hands together upon his still frame.

"I forgive you."

The swordsman began to turn to leave but her call out to him stopped Auron and he looked back at her again.

"Sir Auron," Lu said, standing once more. "I … apologize for my behavior earlier."

"There is no need to," he said before continuing on his path down the other side of the beach where he saw Tidus had returned.

"Thank you," Lu said softly before turning to the sea for a moment. "Goodbye, Chappu."


	5. Laughter and Reunions

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Final Fantasy game worlds and will not make any financial gain from what I write. It is all for my own insane self-indulgence.

Author's Note: Some of the dialogue is of course from the game so I did not want to mess around with it but also did not want to skip the scene.

**Chapter Five: Laughter and Reunions**

The morning following the disastrous mission of Al-Bhed and Crusaders began with a freshness that carried no reminder of the gloomy day before. The sun was peeking through the clouds that hugged the coastline, promising a brighter day. Auron exited the nearby inn and took a deep breath, inhaling the salty sea air with a flavor of electricity. Auron knew the current in the surrounding vicinity was due to the fayth in the temple and he enjoyed the unique feel of the region to any other. The sensation made one feel alive to the very core, living or Unsent.

Kimahri was already awake since he had been on guard the last half of the night. The Ronso stood as still as the Temple's statues while he waited for Yuna to awaken. Auron had heard both Tidus and Wakka snoring heavily but they would be awake soon enough. Glancing down the pathway back to the road, Auron noticed a familiar black mage sitting on the wall of one of the bridges.

"Rest well?" Auron asked as he stepped up behind Lulu.

"Enough to make it through the day," Lu answered.

"I saw you were up with Yuna far into the night," he commented. "Both of you need as much rest as you can get to be ready for the journey."

"There was a lot to do," Lu said. "It is expected of Yuna to work tirelessly for hours then be ready on her feet in no time to take on Sin. Such is the way of the Summoner."

Auron nodded then added, "At least she was able to sleep in the temple. Wakka's snoring is loud enough to reach Bevelle."

The corner of Lu's mouth turned up slightly.

"Sir Auron, were you making a joke?" she asked. "One can hardly tell with how serious you are."

"Maybe I was," he said in a deadpan manner.

"There's always a first time," she replied, then turned back to watching the stream flow beneath them. "However, I assume we cannot expect humor from riffraff such as yourself."

Lu smiled to herself as she heard Auron chuckle before he took a seat next to her.

"Dona was talking about you as well," he said.

"We can be humorless together then," she answered.

Lu watched as Auron leaned closer to her, his musky scent wafting around her.

"Becoming greater bores to the others than we already are?" he asked.

A soft chuckled escaped her lips and an off-balance grin spread across his face as the swordsman stood and walked toward the temple again where Wakka now stood, stretching his tired muscles and talking to Tidus. By the time she got to where everyone stood, the young blond had already run inside the temple doors.

"He's going to check if Yuna's awake," Wakka informed her. "Then we can get going."

"Tidus should let her rest, she worked hard all night long," Lu said with a bit of annoyance.

"He won't wake Yuna! Don't worry, Lu. He's just seein' if she's up already," Wakka explained.

Lu sighed and walked off to the side to wait. A few minutes later, Yuna came rushing out of the temple with worry and anxiousness written across her face.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried then turned to Auron. "Please, forgive me."

Lu went to her and turned Yuna to face her. She could not help but smile at her adopted sister who was working herself into a fretful mood.

"Really, there's no rush… Here, your hair," she said as she helped Yuna smooth out the tangles of sleep.

Despite the events of the day before, everyone seemed to be in a lighter mood and Lu was glad for that because Yuna especially needed it. Even she felt in the mood to tease the young summoner a little with some light joking after Wakka chipped in a few pokes.

"A summoner with bed hair! What's this world coming to?" Wakka exclaimed.

"You could have woken me up!"

"We called to you but with all that snoring…" Lu added and did not miss the slight smirk from Auron to her left.

Lu had to hold in an actual laugh as she witnessed Yuna's frustration at being picked on by all her guardians. She stopped herself to ponder a moment that it had been a while since she had felt like laughing in the way she felt. It was the type where one feels the laughter rumbling up from deep inside as it escapes. Yet, even as it is let loose, the feeling remains for a long time.

"You too, Sir Auron?"

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave!" he said, joining in with the others.

As they all filed out to leave the temple grounds, Lu swept up to Auron for a moment.

"That's twice in one morning," she said with a hint of amusement. "Should I be expecting more to come?"

Auron gave a slight shrug before hefting his sword on his shoulder.

"I was right," he said as she passed by him.

"About what?" she asked, turning around.

"Death doesn't suit you," he said as he motioned for her to follow over the bridge. "Let's get moving, Yuna's bed hair has already held us up long enough."

"I heard that, Sir Auron!"

* * *

Lulu sat calmly in her seat on the ride over the Moonflow. The shoopuf crossing always seemed to ease her mind as she watched the serene world pass slowly by. It could also have been the view of the machina city below the water's surface, a reminder to Lu about the purpose of the pilgrimage. It was that way when she was on her first two pilgrimages but this time she was more distracted. Biran and Yenke's warning along the road sobered the high she had from that morning. The thought of summoners disappearing did not bode well for them and she made note to keep her senses aware of any little problems.

While describing Spira's history of wars involving machina to Tidus while on the shoopuf ride, Lu did not let herself get too distracted. At the same time as the storytelling, she left her ears open to any and all sounds. Her eyes scanned the horizon as well. However, while doing this she became acutely aware of the closeness of Auron sitting next to her in the cabin. She wondered why it was that he seemed sincerely interested in her stories of the past, certainly a guardian and former warrior monk educated in Bevelle's monastery would already be knowledgeable of what she was telling. It had been the same before when she explained the itinerary to him or when explaining details of Spira to Tidus when the uninformed teen asked questions.

Typically Lu would only tolerate someone being near to her with permission or situations where nearness to another was unavoidable. This was one such case where she had to sit closely with others but she did not feel violated or overwhelmed by Auron's presence close to her. With every breath in, Lu could catch his scent, the same aroma she noticed when speaking to him in front of Djose Temple. It had a muskiness that reminded her of the outdoors mixed with a hint of the sweetness of jasmine blossoms that only grew in Bevelle's gardens tended by the monks. It was soothing and made Lu relax a little more from her heightened anxiety.

Lu had enjoyed the earlier discussion she had with Auron and felt comfortable around him after he gave a little comfort on the beach. Lu wanted no pity from anyone. Nor did she want hugs and words of reassurance from those who could never understand the depth of her love and loss. Auron had it right and even surprised her a little with knowing the boundaries.

Shaking her head a moment, Lu came back to reality. Lu was about to ward off another Al-Bhed bashing spree of Wakka's but before she could speak, the shoopuf stumbled and shuddered. She heard Auron's voice telling them to stay put and she grabbed onto one of the railings to avoid being thrown overboard. However, no one was quick enough to yell a warning to Yuna as a figure took her and fell to the water below.

Everyone clamored to the edge in an attempt to stop them but only caught empty air. Without a second to lose, Wakka and Tidus dove into the water after her. Lulu could only watch from above as they swam ever deeper and eventually out of sight. Her magic was of no use to them from her distance and place. Kimahri was not exactly a swimmer and neither was Auron. The three of them would have to leave it to the two who were the best in the water, and who better than two blitzball players?

Lu decided Auron must have noticed her unease in being unable to go to Yuna's aid by the way he took her arm to turn her to face him. It was probably the lightning sparks at her fingertips that gave her away.

"They'll get her back," he assured her. "You said it yourself, Wakka would never let anything harm Yuna."

"I know," she said, cracking her knuckles absentmindedly. "It would be much easier if I could see them better."

"I would be more worried about Wakka," Auron said, catching her gaze. "That was an Al-Bhed who took Yuna."

"Wakka take out anger by saving Yuna," Kimahri added in suddenly. "Tidus help Wakka, too."

Lu nodded to her old friend, "Hopefully you're right. He's been quite on edge more than usual about the Al-Bhed."

At that moment, a red head of hair broke the surface of the water soon followed by a brunette and blond. Carefully, Wakka and Tidus boosted Yuna up the side of the shoopuf's leg back to the cabin and Kimahri quickly took her hand to bring her inside. The other two swiftly followed her up and the three stood on the wood deck soaked and dripping, but safe. Kimahri shuffled in a bag nearby and wrapped a towel around Yuna to dry her off as Lu tried to brush Yuna's matted hair out of her face.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

Lu sighed as Wakka lit into his expected Al-Bhed rant and turned red with anger. The reminder of the summoners disappearing made too much sense though to ignore. She expressed her thoughts out loud but no one seemed to have an explanation as to why the Al-Bhed were taking summoners. As they all settled in again, Auron yelled at Yuna to sit down. Lu grimaced but knew it was needed. The poor girl was naïve at times with a few moments of air-headedness and needed reminding of how to keep herself safe. They did not need another Al-Bhed kidnapping attempt again. Luckily Tidus was able to divert attention, as he always did, and get onto a better subject without Wakka continuing to blow steam.

Not much later, the shoopuf made it to the other side of the Moonflow and they disembarked. Lu took Yuna aside as Wakka went off to check out the Guado delicacies at a nearby shop and Tidus wandered down the shore a ways. The mage took the towel and refolded it before turning to Yuna again, helping her with her now dried clothes.

"Do you want to change?" she asked.

"It's okay, I should be good until we stop at an inn again or in Guadosalam," Yuna answered as she smoothed out her skirt and arm robes.

Lu could tell there was something else bothering Yuna by her downcast eyes. She began to comb Yuna's hair to fix it while also getting Yuna's attention.

"Don't listen to Wakka," she whispered. "He doesn't know any better."

"I know, Lulu," the summoner sighed then giggled a little. "At least Tidus can keep his mind on other things."

"Yes, he is good about deflecting Wakka's anger," Lu agreed as she put her hands on Yuna's shoulders. "Yuna, don't get yourself into anything you don't need right now."

The summoner blinked in surprise at Lu but smiled to hide any sadness she might have had.

"He's just a good friend, that's all," she told her friend and guardian. "He's just like me, right Lu? Sir Jecht's son and Lord Braska's daughter fighting side by side against Sin just like our fathers!"

"Right," Lu nodded solemnly, knowing truthfully that Yuna may have some traces of feelings developing for the young man supposedly from Zanarkand. "Come on, we should get going."

Yuna followed Lu as they gathered together Wakka, Auron and Kimahri. They had seen that Tidus had already begun walking down the path to Guadosalam so they knew they would run into him on the way. However, Lu knew things would change as she saw the girl standing next to Tidus. It was subtle but Lu could see the slight family resemblance between Yuna and the Al-Bhed girl standing before them. Her suspicions were confirmed after Tidus introduced the girl as Rikku, the name Yuna had given to Lu of a cousin from her mother's side.

"Uh, Wakka…"

"Huh? What?" he asked looking confused.

"There's something we need to discuss," Yuna added.

Lu had to laugh to herself on the inside at dear Wakka's confusion and obliviousness to Rikku's race. Lu knew Yuna recognized her cousin and wished to speak with her but privacy would be best so that Wakka did not overhear exactly how they were related. Lu led the cousins away to a nearby clearing so they could be alone.

"It is so wonderful to see you again, Rikku," Yuna said happily once they were out of hearing range of the others.

"Totally!" the perky girl said with an arm in the air before hugging Yuna gladly.

"This is Lulu, she's one of my guardians and best friends," Yuna introduced the mage.

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise," Lu replied.

"So I guess you're on your pilgrimage, huh?" Rikku asked turning back to Yuna.

"Yes, we're on our way to Guadosalam," the summoner told her.

Rikku made a slight face, "You know how I probably feel about the whole pilgrimage thing, right?"

"I had a feeling you might not approve," Yuna said softly. "But I have to do this. It is my decision."

"Well, in that case, I better keep an eye on you so you don't get yourself hurt or killed on the way, ya know?" Rikku said then looked to Lulu who was taking it all in word for word.

"Oh, Lulu! Do you think Rikku could be one of my guardians?" Yuna asked.

"It is up to you, Yuna," she said with a soft smile. "I don't think it should be a problem with Wakka. If he hasn't figured out Rikku's an Al-Bhed yet, then I don't think he will any time soon."

"What about Sir Auron, though?" Yuna looked at her hopefully.

"Well, he did travel with Sir Braska who wedded your mother," Lu explained. "I don't think he'll be too surprised or bothered. You can still ask him if you'd like."

"I will," Yuna said then nodded to both of them.

They walked back to the group of guardians waiting and Lu crossed her arms as she watched Yuna come up to Auron to ask his permission. He was hardly the leader of the group, but was the oldest and the one who oversaw and made many decisions on the pilgrimage. Lu smirked slightly as she watched Auron inspect Rikku, forcing her to open her eye wide to get a good look at her swirled pupils. _You can't get anything past him_, Lu thought as he gave his approval.


End file.
